A Stitch in Time
by whitsundays
Summary: what could have happened if things had been different in Time after Time...a Catherine Reilly story...Chapter 4 is up! please review!
1. Default Chapter

Imagine that the epidemic never happens in the episode _Time after Time_ and the Challenger Expedition gets off the Plateau safe and sound...it's a story with Catherine Reilly, Marguerite's great-granddaughter...

You guys know I own nothing...just borrowing...

**Chapter One**

"Cat, are you looking for something? You've been turning this house upside down for the past hour now," a voice called to her from the sitting room "Will you please tell me what you are looking for, my dear? Maybe I can help you find it."   
  
"No, Aunt Elizabeth, I just misplaced something and I can't seem to find where I last left it. It's probably in the library. Now that I really think about it, yes, that's where I left it," Catherine answers back. She walks into the library, a room with a large mahogany desk and a large comfortable chair with a dark red throw. With a cursory glance she knew she did not see what she was looking for. She paused for a moment as she looked around the room. It was full of photos of recent events, but also of the past. Many memories filled the room. Of all the rooms in the house it was the one she felt the most comfortable in. She dismissed the memories away and went looking for her aunt who was in the sitting room. "Aunt Elizabeth, did Mildred straighten up the library today?"   
  
"Yes, dear, she did. She must have put away what you are looking for. Is it a book?" she spoke while arranging some white gardenias in a crystal vase. "Ah, perfect. I love gardenias. Now love sit and tell me what is so important about this book?"   
  
"It's just that I had been reading it last night and I wanted to finish it. It's the latest novel from Michael Crichton, you know, the American. I enjoy reading his books. I am near the end and I want to know how it ends is all," Catherine answers nonchalantly as she sits. "Is tea ready?"   
  
Elizabeth Richmond was a woman of about 50 years of age and beautiful with her dark hair and gray eyes. She was always dressed impeccably. And she knew something was going on with her niece. Nothing escaped her eye. "Yes, Mildred has just brought it in. Cream, dear?"   
  
"Yes, thank you Aunt."   
  
Elizabeth was eyeing Catherine, who looked a little anxious. Never leaving her eyesight from Catherine she asks, "Mildred, did you notice a book in the library while you were cleaning up today?"   
  
"Yes, mum, I just put it back into the bookshelf. The other book I put into one of the drawers. It looked old and important and I didn't want for it to be misplaced."   
  
Catherine looks up when she hears this. "Thank you Mildred. I thought I had lost it."   
  
"Will it be all for now? If you would like, I can bring some more cucumber sandwiches," Mildred offers.   
  
"Thank you Mildred. No, this is fine," responds Elizabeth sipping her tea. "So the mystery is solved Cat. The book has been found. Or should I say two books. Oh before I forget a letter came for you dear. From a Mr. Forth. It's in the hall table. Wait, aren't you going to finish you're tea?"   
  
Catherine ran to get the letter. She used a letter opener that was said to be from her father. It was silver with a very intricate design and the bluest of sapphires. It had an "R" engraved on it. As she read a smile began to form on her face.  
  
_Dear Ms. Reilly,  
  
I have excellent news to share with you. Please stop by my office Wednesday afternoon around 5:00pm.  
  
Kindly regards,  
  
Henry Forth   
_  
"Aunt Elizabeth, I must step out for a moment. I shall return tonight." With that she grabbed her shawl and keys and drove off in her black convertible.


	2. Tell me about

"Ah, Ms. Reilly. Please do come in and take a set. Tea? I'm about to have some," Mr. Forth asked. "I was not expecting you until Wednesday. Is everything alright?"  
  
Henry Forth, a man in his mid-fifties, had the kindest eyes. And he always worried about his clients. Genuine worry, which is rare in his line of work.  
  
"Of course not, Mr. Forth, but how can you expect me to wait until Wednesday! I have to know," Catherine responded excitedly. She had her hands on her lap, but her fingers kept tapping her thigh.  
  
"Now now Ms. Reilly, patience is a virtue. But I see you are very anxious to know what I have found so far. Here is the folder. But you must realize I've not completed my research yet. There are some things that I still need to find out. I have my people on it as we speak and they should get back to me within a weeks' time," he told her as she passed her the folder.  
  
She held the folder for some time not knowing what she might find in it. "Thank you, Mr. Forth. I will take this with me and look through it." She got up and went to the door. "Mr. Forth, when you get word, please let me know as soon as possible. Thank you again."  
  
Having said that, she walked out of the office with the folder. Her face had no sign of emotion. She just ambled around for a while until she found herself in Hyde Park. There she found a secluded bench and sat there scared of opening the folder. What might she find? But she had to know. So she took a deep breath and started reading. As she kept reading, her eyes began to open wide with shock! Disbelief was painted on her face. If anyone had paid her any mind, they would have seen a look of wonder and thrill.   
  
"Good morning, Aunt. How did you sleep last night?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I tossed and turned a bit, but eventually sleep found me," she responded. "Have breakfast, dear, you're looking a little pale."  
  
"I will, I will. I asked Kyle to prepare Risha for me so I will accompany you riding this morning, if you don't mind of course."  
  
"Oh that would be splendid! We haven't gone riding in some time. I'll have Mildred fix us a basket and we can have lunch at the lake like we used to do," Elizabeth said. "And we can talk about what is bothering you," she added in her mind.  
  
It was mid morning when Catherine had finished getting ready for riding. She had on a pair of black pants, black riding boots, and a white shirt. She walked into the library to get "the book". It was a brown leather-bound book. It looked worn, but not because she had read it a hundred times. She looked at it again and ran her hand down the back of it.  
  
"Cat, are you ready?" her aunt called to her.  
  
"Yes, Aunt, I'm coming." She grabbed the book and walked out of the library.  
  
"Its so relaxing here at the lake. And beautiful. Mother always loved it here," Catherine said as she took another breath. It smelled of grass with a mix of gardenias. She closed her eyes and she could see her mother and father holding hands and walking near the lake. "I miss her so much."  
  
"Yes dear, I know. I miss her too. She was always smiling and so vibrant. She saw the beauty in people. I shall always miss her. Did I ever tell you of how she met your father?" she stopped as the thought of some lost memory escaping its prison. "All it took was a look she always said."  
  
"Mother would tell me all the time. It was so romantic. She was walking along and her hat flew off because it was so windy. At that exact time the most handsome man picked it up for her. It was only a touch. Magic," she whispers. "If I ever have kids, Aunt Elizabeth, I will never tire of telling that story. But speaking of grandchildren and grandparents…"  
  
"Oh dear, are you trying to tell me…I knew you had been acting strangely for a couple of weeks. I just couldn't pin point what was causing…"  
  
"No! No, Aunt, I'm not pregnant."  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath and released it. "Thank God. I thought for a moment I'd have to tell… I'm sorry dear. Please forgive me for jumping to conclusions."  
  
"That is alright. But whom would you tell? Why would it matter to anyone?" Catherine asked just a little surprised.  
  
"No, no one. I was just mumbling. I apologize, love," she said as she looked across the rolling green hills. "Thank God! Or else, how would I tell them?!" she thought.  
  
Catherine looking at her aunt asked, "Aunt, no, don't worry about it. But I have been meaning to ask you something. Tell me about your grandmother. Marguerite." 


	3. letters

Elizabeth looked at her granddaughter with a look of surprise. "My grandmother Marguerite? Why would you want to know about her? Is this why you have been acting strange the last couple of weeks? Why this sudden interest in her?" she stated and as she got up and put away their picnic.  
  
"It's not sudden. Please Aunt. I want to know about her," Catherine touched her arm. Elizabeth immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at Catherine.  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"I guess I want know what happened to her, what life for her was like."  
  
"You already know what happened to her. You read Edward Malone's books."   
  
"Yes, but I want the real story. I want to know what happened after she left the lost plateau…with Lord John Roxton. And…I want to know if she ever found out who her parents were."  
  
Elizabeth's face fell. "I see. Who have you spoken to about this?"  
  
"Just Mr.…someone who is looking into it for me." Having said that she pulled out the journal. "This is why I'm so curious."   
  
"Where did you get this? Tell me where did you get this?!" she grabbed the book.  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt. I didn't mean to upset you! I just want to know."  
  
Elizabeth was holding tightly to the book as she looked out again at the rolling green hills. In a whispering voice she says, "I will tell you everything."  
  
…Back at the house…  
  
"Catherine, please follow me to the study. Mildred, please bring us tea in the study." Elizabeth went to the desk and sat down there.  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
Catherine looked at her and walked towards the fireplace. She looked back at her aunt and then sat down in the chair. "I know that Marguerite and Lord John became lovers. He loved her very much. But she left and didn't leave a trace of where. He looked everywhere, but by the time he found her, she was already married. He in turn never married."  
  
"It's true. All of it, but you don't know her reasons." Elizabeth opened the bottom drawer and took out a wooden box. She opened it and took out some letters. "These will tell you why she did what she did." She held them for Catherine to take them. "Read them one out loud."  
  
Catherine opened the first letter. It said:  
  
iMy dearest John,  
  
I know that you are upset with me. I left without saying good bye. But I had to. I worked for powerful people who are still after me even after all of this time. I know that we had agreed that together we could face everything, but some things will never go away. All those demons won't leave me alone.  
  
Knowing you has been the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. You are a true gentleman. I wish we had met under different circumstances. You are a man of honor. But you can't have a wife that was once known as the Black Widow of Vienna. You are a lord. On the contrary have nothing to offer you.   
  
But I want you to know that I will always love you. You will always be in my heart. I just hope that one day, some day, you can forgive me.  
  
Marguerite i  
  



	4. Secrets

Catherine looked up to her aunt. "So she WAS a spy."

"Yes, she was. How did you know?"

"I know some things about her. She was employed by MI5 and others that we may never know," Catherine said as she walked around the study. "They unclassified some of the MI5 records. Her code name was Parcifal. But why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Elizabeth looked at her intently and whispered, "Because, love, it was a secret."

"But I still don't understand. She married Ethan Marshall 2 months later. Why?"

"Read the second letter. And please, darling, sit down. You're making me dizzy."

She did was she told. She sat down on the large, comfortable chair and read the letter.

_George,_

_I know that by now news about my marriage has reached you. It's true. I married 2 months ago to a good man, Ethan Marshall. We had met after the war and became friends. When I told him I was pregnant he told me he would marry me. Yes George, I'm pregnant. I give birth in about 5 months._

_But you have to keep a secret for me. Ethan is not the father. I want you to understand the real reason for my actions. I work for MI5 and so does Ethan. We both understand the dangers. As of right now, Ethan has already been called in for another job. He is trying to pull strings so that I won't be called in anymore. Although I don't think it will work. I'm too valuable to them with my language skills. But Ethan should be back from Vienna next week with news. _

_Please don't judge me or think ill of me. John is the father. But you must promise me that you will never tell him. NEVER! They would use it against me and it may put him in danger and I can never do that to him. If anything happens to me, at least someone will now._

_Please George you are the only one I can trust. _

_Sincerely,_

_Marguerite_

"So Ethan is not really your grandfather? Lord John Roxton is?"

"Marguerite had a son. She called him William John in honor of his brother and John"

Catherine was stunned. _The files that Mr. Forth found mentioned nothing of this_. "So George kept the secret obviously. And Grandfather never knew this?"

"Well, by that time both Marguerite and Ethan had disappeared in a job they were on and George became William's guardian. But he still didn't say anything in hopes that one day they would return."

Catherine took out the files that she had been given. "The MI5 files say they were captured in Germany in 1941 by the Gestapo. They were never seen again."

"George still hoped. But on his deathbed he couldn't hold to the secret any longer. He asked for your grandfather William and gave him this letter. He told him that he sent a copy of this letter to Lord John with the changes to be made to William's birth certificate. Unfortunately John had gone on another safari deep in Africa from which he never returned."

"So he never learned the truth either."

"I'm afraid not, my dear. The letter was probably lost. And the changes never incorporated. So Father could do nothing."

"Couldn't he have gone to the Roxton estate and inquired about it?"

"He did, but because John had not returned from Africa there was nothing he could do. One letter was not enough since his parents were gone and George had passed. There was no way of proving the allegation. The Roxton estate went to one of John's cousins. And as much as we are the real heirs, we can't prove it. His cousin, James Roxton, inherited the title."

At that moment Mildred walked into the study. "Miss Catherine, there is a Mr. Forth on the phone for you."

"Thank you Mildred. I'll take the phone call. Excuse me Aunt."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Forth, plans have changed. I need you to look into any papers of a Professor George Edward Challenger. When can you have anything for me?"

"Miss Reilly, we may have uncovered something bigger than what we already have. It seems that your great-grandmother's child William John might be Lord John Roxton's son. We just found some letters!"


End file.
